


Home Is Where The Hedgehog Is

by WhiskerBiscuit



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Hope She Gets More Love, I Love Maddie, One Shot Collection, Should Stay Gen But Might Get Heavier Later, Sonic Deserves All The Family, Spoilers, We're Getting Sad in the Chili Dog's Tonight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskerBiscuit/pseuds/WhiskerBiscuit
Summary: Living with Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady is super fun, even if there are dumb rules he has to follow sometimes. Sonic is going to hold onto it with everything he has.A one-shot collection of a hyperactive hedgehog trying his best to fit in with his newfound family, and two humans who want him to know he doesn't need to try at all.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 84
Kudos: 469





	1. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for the Sonic movie, so if that ain't your jam then move on, fam.
> 
> Anyway I'm back on my Sonic kick from forever ago, and there's no obvious end in sight. I love the found family trope, I love that it happened in the movie, and I love that Sonic is allowed to express real negative emotions (screw you Sega, do our blue boy justice). Have no idea how many of these I'm going to do nor how long they might get. I'm going to try to keep it Gen-rated for now but if you know me then you know I like my angst, so it's anyone's best guess.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Living in a house was much different than living in a cave.

For starters, the draft wasn’t nearly as bad, even when Sonic forgot to close the attic window at night. And now he had an actual, honest-to-goodness bed to burrow into when it really _was_ that cold. Came with a blanket and pillow too, deluxe model!

The other thing that was different was the company, Tom and Maddie and Tom’s so-called “best friend”. Maybe he should have mentioned that one first, but hey, a hedgehog could only focus on so many new changes at one time.

Speaking of changes, a personal alarm clock wasn’t something he was expecting this morning. 

“Good morning, Sonic!” Maddie’s head poked up past the attic trapdoor.

“Mmph…” The teen mumbled, curling into a tighter ball under the covers like it would make him invisible.

The woman hoisted herself up from the ladder and made her way to his side. “Come on, you promised you’d go to bed early tonight, so you can’t be complaining now. It’s time for breakfast, up and at ‘em.”

“Food?” A pair of ears perked out from the quill ball. Sonic’s head popped up soon after. “What kind of food?”

“Guess you’ll have to get up to find out, won’t you?” She winked at him and ruffled the fur on his forehead, then started heading back to the ladder.

There was a whoosh of wind and the pitter-patter of impossibly fast feet against the wooden floor, and suddenly Maddie was all alone in the attic.

“Come on slowpoke, I’m hungry!” Sonic called up to her from the hallway before he zoomed into the kitchen, sliding to a halt just in time to avoid crashing into the kitchen island. Tom was busy loading up three plates with eggs and bacon. He didn’t even flinch at the boy’s arrival.

“Morning, Sonic. What took you so long?” The man raised an eyebrow with a bit of a smirk as his comment made the hedgehog pout.

“It’s not my fault, you guys didn’t even wake me up! Ooh, is that my plate?”

“Ah, not yet,” Tom grabbed the offending plate and held it up out of Sonic’s reach. “Go wash your hands first.”

“But Tooooom…”

“You heard me the first time.”

“Ugh, fine. Why you hafta be such a stickler for rules? You were more fun on the road trip.” 

“That’s because –” the man blinked and the teen was no longer there. He sighed good-naturedly as Maddie arrived looking just as frazzled.

“Day one,” she said with a smile and a slight giggle. Her arms found their way around his waist as he scraped grease off the skillet. “This might take some getting used to.”

“You’re telling me.” He tilted his head back to sneak a quick kiss to her cheek. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Me neither.” The woman hummed against him. A breeze picked up.

“Hey, if you wanted to do lovey-dovey couple things you coulda just said that.” Sonic sat at the table with his arms folded, kicking his legs out and making a scrunched-up face like he couldn’t decide whether to be grossed out or resigned.

Maddie laughed and gave her husband another kiss, then released him from her hold to help carry their food. Tom shook his head, giving the boy a look. His response was a smirk and eyes too large to be innocent.

“Okay smart aleck, I expect to see that plate clean before you even think of excusing yourself from this table.”

By the way Sonic was eyeing the food laid out in front of him, it didn’t seem like a hard task.

* * *

Through breakfast, the three of them ate and chatted together like they had been doing it for years. There were a few mishaps – Sonic had a _very_ bad habit of talking with his mouth full, and accidentally ratted Tom out when the man tried to sneak some bacon to the dog – but the energy didn’t wane at all. It wasn’t until Maddie pulled Sonic over to help her with the dishes that things started to quiet down. Tom, having made breakfast and contractually not required to help clean up this time, went to change into his uniform.

The woman was making small talk as she washed the food off and handed each item to the teen to place in the dishwasher, and he’d occasionally interject with comments or questions. Just as they finished, however, Maddie noticed as she dried off her hands that Sonic had stopped talking entirely and was just staring at the hand towel she’d given him.

“Something on your mind?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I mean no, it’s fine.” He was quick to toss the towel on the counter and rubbed the back of his head. “I just realized that I’ve never done this before.”

“Washing dishes?”

“That too but…all of it, I guess. It’s kinda weird. You guys have this whole routine thing going on and that’s cool, but for me it feels…. I dunno, more important? It’s dumb.”

He was starting to fidget in place, obviously wanting to say or do something else but not sure how to bring it up. Maddie frowned a little in thought and crouched so she was at the hedgehog’s level.

“Do you mean eating breakfast? Or – ah.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “You know, having company in everyday things is nice. I used to take it for granted.”

Sonic looked at her sharply. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Tom and I married not long before I started vet school. We had been so used to being around each other for every little thing that it felt like they weren’t ‘special’ anymore. I think that’s how it can get for a lot of people, honestly. But when I started school, we didn’t see each other nearly as often. I was gone all day for classes, and he had to pick up a second job to help make ends meet, which usually meant evening shifts. We barely had the chance to even sit down for a decent meal together, most days.”

The teen’s expression was opening up into something more vulnerable. “Was it hard?”

“ _Very_ hard. We still loved each other, so not being able to just be together without work or school in the way made it hard sometimes. But it was because we loved each other that those times we could just sit back and relax became so much more precious. It’s been a while since those days, but I try not to forget the feeling.”

She reached out and took his hand, making sure to keep steady eye contact. He was stock-still.

“It’s alright to find joy in doing things with people, even if they’re simple things like eating breakfast or doing chores. No one’s going to think it’s strange that you’re loving it. Especially not me or Tom. Okay?”

Sonic was staring at their connected hands. There was a barrier around his emotions in that moment that looked very close to crumbling. With a quiet sniff and a nod, he gave her a huge grin.

“Okay.”

Tom’s voice from the other room broke the moment.

“Why’d it get quiet all of a sudden? You two aren’t planning my untimely demise right now, are you?”

“You bet your badge we are!” The hedgehog called back, already settling into his more common mischievous persona. He made a motion to zip away, then stopped to give Maddie a tight hug first. She almost lost her balance from the impact but returned it anyway.

“Thanks, Maddie.”

“Always, kiddo.”

A blur, a whoosh, and he was gone.


	2. Blanket Fort

It was Tom’s first full day off without Maddie present since The Robotnik Incident. He called it that and not The Sonic Incident because frankly, he wouldn’t have liked the narcissistic scientist even if he _hadn’t_ encountered the speedy teen first.

Also, calling it The Sonic Incident implied Tom had issues with him, which couldn’t be further from the truth. The hedgehog was currently keeping him company after all – something else he wasn’t used to but greatly welcomed. 

They’d just finished their movie marathon of Die Hard (the first three, Tom knew quality and he was damned sure Sonic would know it too). It was still only 2 pm, Maddie wasn’t due home for another few hours, and it was getting clear that Sonic was reaching the point of having too much energy, if the way he kept fidgeting in his seat was any indication.

“That was awesome!” The teen pumped his fist in the air when the credits of Die Hard with a Vengeance rolled, almost knocking down the bowl of chip dust and popcorn kernels from his lap. “Why haven’t I ever seen these movies before?”

“Because Maddie isn’t such a fan,” Tom explained as he stood up and started picking food and trash off the couch cushions.

“What? Why not?”

“I couldn’t tell you, her answer changes every time I ask. Are you going to help me clean up?”

“Oh, right.” 

Sonic darted between the kitchen and the living room, dumping bowls in the sink and food in the trash in the blink of an eye. Tom went to put the movies away and felt the presence at his side before the teen actually spoke.

“So what now? Another movie?” It was asked genuinely, but Sonic was bouncing on the balls of his feet with his hands clasped behind his back.

The man eyed the display with amusement and just a little trepidation. “Uh, maybe something a little more hands-on.”

“Ooh, like a thumb-wrestling contest?”

“We’ve already established that you have a clear advantage in that game.”

“Psh, get good.”

“Don’t be a sore winner. We’ve talked about this.” Tom’s gaze drifted towards the couch. The rumpled blankets and pillows were especially prominent.

“Why don’t we….” He started, about to suggest cleaning up the living room. But then another idea hit and he found himself trying not to grin. “You wanna make a blanket fort?”

“Blanket fort?” Sonic peered at him, curious. “What’s that?”

“Oh, we are _absolutely_ doing it now.”

Tom didn’t waste any time, heading over to the couch mess and grabbing a pillow. He tossed it to the hedgehog, who caught it easily but with clear confusion.

“I want you to go through the house and grab any blanket, pillow, and weird afghan thing you can find. Leave sheets on the bed though, those are too much of a pain to put back. I’ll grab chairs.”

“Okay?” Sonic cocked his head, obviously wanting to say something, but he just gave a quick salute and zoomed away.

The man went straight for the dining room table, hoisting up two chairs and pulling them to the couch. A blue streak rushed around him, creating a larger pile of sleeping items every time it made another loop. Soon it was just the teen waiting in the living room, watching his surrogate father finish bringing in the last of the table furniture.

“So ‘blanket forting’ is what you call redecorating? 9 out of 10 for creativity, 2 out of 10 for the phrase making no sense whatsoever.”

“It’s not redecorating, it’s – here, set that chair over there, yeah. It’s like,” he made a weird shrug with his hands, then snapped his fingers. “Oh! It’s like a cave for yourself, but with blankets and stuff.”

Sonic’s eyes lit up so much they were practically sparkling. He started zipping in a few quick circles out of sheer excitement, disappeared upstairs for a moment, then reappeared in front of the blanket pile wearing a hard hat.

“Alright Wachowski, what we have here is a big project. Unfortunately, all my guys left so you’re all I got. Think you can handle the task?”

“What on Earth is that voice you’re using.”

“Shush! No attitude! I asked if you’re up to the task!” The hedgehog puffed out his chest and crossed his arms, sticking his lower lip out like he was trying to be intimidating. It looked more like he was trying not to laugh.

Tom gave a giant put-upon sigh, then offered the posturing teen a thumbs up. Sonic couldn’t hide his excited bouncing.

“Let’s do this!”

* * *

When Maddie unlocked the front door and entered the house, the only one to greet her was Ozzie. Unusual with Sonic’s tendency to greet either of them the instant they pulled in the driveway after work, but not unheard of.

“I’m home!” She called out, thinking maybe the boys were busy doing something that hopefully wouldn’t require her help in cleaning up. There wasn’t a direct response, but giggling and shushing emerged from the living room up ahead.

More than a little suspicious, the woman went over that way, wondering what was up. As soon as she reached the doorway, her eyes landed on a giant canopy of blankets that had somehow grown over the entire length of the living room. Maddie stopped in her tracks as her mind caught up to what exactly she was seeing.

Two quiet voices who weren’t doing a good job of being quiet filtered out from under the landscape.

_“I think she’s here.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, I hear her breathing.”_

_“Sonic, that’s weird.”_

Maddie let out a laugh. She approached what seemed to be the “entrance” of the fort and crouched, ruffling the blanket that hung there as a barrier.

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” Tom’s voice rang out, as did the sound of shuffling. The roof of the blanket fort bumped up a few times as he crawled his way near.

“The responsible one in this family. May I come in?”

“What’s the password?” Sonic asked right behind the entrance. He was stifling giggles.

“Hmm…. gotta go fast?” She offered.

Silence. Then, “I told you that one was too obvious, kid.”

“But it’s nostalgic!”

“Nostalgic for what?”

“The day we first met!”

“Excuse me,” Maddie ruffled the blanket again. “Not to interrupt, but I’m coming in now.”

She pushed the barrier aside and Sonic’s face met her, inches away. He was on his hands and knees, and behind him Tom was lying in an army-crawl position, too large to get much higher without hitting the blanket roof at this spot.

“Wouldn’t it be more productive to have a higher ceiling?” The woman asked as she dropped to her stomach as well, wriggling inside to join them. Tom did his best to shrug and Sonic scoffed.

“This part is low because that makes it easy to defend from outsiders. The rest of it is more awesome.”

“Uh huh. Am I an outsider?”

“No, you’re a pretzel.”

“I’ll take it. Now scoot over, I want to see the rest of the awesomeness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they fell asleep in the fort for about an hour before Ozzie launched himself on top of everything wanting to be fed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
